1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication system providing services to at least one subscriber apparatus which is capable of communicating over a short-range radio system, such as Bluetooth.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously there are known communication systems where service providers offer services. Such services can in prior art solutions be accessed via computers connected to the Internet or by using mobile phones of cellular radio systems. In order to obtain services from a specific service provider the subscriber uses a computer or mobile phone in order to transmit a service request to the selected service provider. This service request is forwarded via the communication system to a server of the selected service provider based on address information included in the service request.
A drawback in these prior art communication systems is lack of user friendliness as the subscriber in practice has to manually use a computer or mobile phone in order to send a service request. A subscriber might have available several other subscriber apparatuses with a need to transmit service requests. However, prior art solutions fail to provide these other apparatuses with the possibility of transmitting service requests.